


Планетарий

by JanetDi



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29105745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanetDi/pseuds/JanetDi
Relationships: Chris Pine/Zachary Quinto





	Планетарий

Все начинается с того, что Крис звонит ему в субботу вечером и предупреждает, что заедет. Зак говорит "конечно", Зак говорит "посидим спокойно", Зак говорит "захвати вина", и вот уже через два часа они сидят в баре какого-то Хилтона, пьют коктейли на основе рома и ржут. Что характерно, никто не оборачивается.  
Им есть что вспомнить - когда актерский состав, где каждый второй - гений, а каждый тысячевосьмой вообще Камбербатч, одновременно решает, что поработал достаточно и пора отдохнуть, всегда найдется над чем посмеяться.  
Им есть о чем поговорить - Зак смотрит сериалы и любит пересказывать их, смешно пародируя главных героев, а Крис знает кажется все сплетни Города Ангелов, и еще он превосходный слушатель, пожалуй лучший из всех, кто был у Квинто.  
Еще им есть о чем молчать, потому что когда один привлекателен, второй чертовски привлекателен, а ночи такие темные, то лучший способ справиться с искушением - податься ему.  
Но съемки заканчиваются, темы для разговоров иссякают, и вскоре в избытке остаются только выпивка и неловкое молчание. Крис смотрит на Зака поверх бокала, у него синие-синие глаза, Зак не может отвести взгляд. Был бы здесь Сайман, он бы съязвил что-нибудь, разрядил обстановку, смехом, как губкой, стер бы напряжение, и все снова стало бы по прежнему никак.  
\- Пойдем, - Пайн наконец оставляет свой бокал на стойке и тянет Зака к выходу.  
\- Куда мы? - спрашивает Квинто, залпом допивая любимый напиток всех рок-звезд.  
\- Увидишь.  
Они ловят такси, молчат и смотрят в разные стороны. Не держатся за руки, не сталкиваются коленями, но это не значит, что они не думают об этом. Зак думает. Алкогольный туман ему совершенно не мешает.  
Когда такси останавливается перед Планетарием, Квинто даже забывает подумать, и просто хватает Криса за запястье. Планетарий. Ночью. Только на двоих. Самая ужасная идея, даже учитывая общее звездное прошлое.  
\- Я туда не пойду, - говорит Зак твердо.  
Крис смеется и тихонько целует его в щеку очень естественно, так, словно всегда это делал.  
Через тридцать минут они, полулежа в креслах, тыкают пальцами в падающие звезды и спорят "Орион?", "Сириус!", "Тропик Козерога!", и это настолько увлекает обоих, что они даже забывают, что им не о чем говорить, что они больше не снимаются вместе, что в их копилке неловкие воспоминания о честности и неспособность разговаривать вслух. Они просто считают звезды и придумывают, куда Кирк и Спок полетят в следующий раз.  
А потом они просто сталкиваются губами, иного объяснения нет.  
А потом им просто не нужны объяснения.


End file.
